A considerable amount of time and effort is spent cleaning windows. This is particularly true for commercial buildings where a clean building appearance will help to attract customers. Commercial buildings typically have a large number of windows and often the windows are quite tall.
When cleaning windows, a large amount of time is often spent raising and lowering the cleaning tool. Raising and lowering the tool is necessary to switch between a scrubbing tool to wash the window and a squeegee tool to dry the window as well as to dry the squeegee blade with a towel while drying the windows.
There is a need for a window cleaning tool which makes it easier to clean windows and which improves the cleanliness of the windows. Specifically, there is a need for a tool which eliminates the need for frequently raising and lowering the tool during use, and which maintains a clean squeegee edge during use.